


Delusions

by ArsenicHazard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Demons, Fallen Angels, Gen, Gore, Grief, Hurt, M/M, Manipulation, Nightmares, angel - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard
Summary: Theron finally reaches where he had lost his brother in the fall, but something seems amiss.(Originally written for Inktober 2016)





	Delusions

They made it. They had finally made it to the Northern Mountains. The trek there had been long and exhausting, but now Theo stepped through the trees into the enclosed clearing. It looked just like all the others that Theo and Fen had passed, but the angel knew it was the right spot. He could feel it, and as he laid his gaze on the grass, he saw the singed spot, scorched in the shape of shadowy wings. Even after all these years, an angel’s wings never left the spot where they were destroyed. Theo approached the area, sinking down to his knees as he felt the darkened grass.

“Lockwood…” The boy whispered, feeling tears burn the back of his eyes. He had spent so long searching, desperate for revenge; it was almost unbelievable that he now had the opportunity.

Turning to look for Fen, figuring the man had hung back to let Theo be alone, he saw no sign of the dragon. It felt odd to be without Fen, but he pushed it behind him, reasoning that the other had probably gone off to scope the area.

Turning back, he let out a sharp breath and pressed his face to the grass. His fists gripped the blades, tugging as he let out a small sob. Lockwood. Tears streamed down his face, wings flaring.

“Irazah!” He screamed into the air, his visit to Lockwood’s death site refueling his rage for the demon that had brought this upon him. He yelled his name again, pounding the ground as he cried. He wanted to murder that thing. Make it suffer the way he had.

“Theo, why are you crying?”

The angel sat up immediately, eyes wide. That voice had been lost to him for so long, and yet, it was Lockwood speaking to him. He stood, looking over as he saw his brother standing a few feet away. He smiled widely, rushing over to the other and embracing him. “Lock- aren’t..aren’t you dead…”

“Shh, brother. Slow your breathing.” Lockwood chuckled gently. “I’ve been with you all the while, Theo. I have never left you.”

“So you were there to save me that time in Mezyra’s cell…” He mumbled, remembering the one time he nearly died after being attacked and captured with Fen by a dragon hunter. He had thought he had seen Lockwood, heard his voice, now it was true. Lock was here.

“Of course. I would never let you die on me like that.”

He gripped him all the tighter, sobbing happily. Pressing his face to the taller boy’s chest, he breathed his scent.

Wait.

Lockwood had always reminded him of cedar trees and spring rain. This boy smelled like ashes and death.

He recoiled immediately, eyes raking over the other angel. The wings were the soft golden white that he had always known, but when he looked closely, different angles showed a fragmented darkness. His smile was bright and gentle, unless… it was actually a malicious grin.

“You’re not Lock.”

“What are you talking about Theron? It’s me!” Lockwood stepped forward, towards him, but Theo stepped back to counter and balance the distance once more.

“No, I know Lockwood more than anyone.” He muttered. “You’re not him.”

“Brother-” Lockwood stepped forward, grabbing his shoulders gently. Theron pushed the other away, drawing his sword and setting it to the other’s throat.

“Back off, brother.” Theo said sternly, glaring at the other as best as he could. He was setting a sword to his own brother’s throat; he was threatening him. Lockwood sensed his hesitancy.

“You really don’t believe me? I thought you wanted to be with me…?” Theo’s hand shook and the boy knew he was getting to him. “After all this, all you think about is killing me?”

The fallen angel lowered his sword, staring at the ground and dropping the weapon. Lockwood strode over, gathering the younger one in his arms, resting his cheek on the top of his head. He shushed him softly, stroking his hair. “I’m right here, brother.”

“I’m- I’m sorry I doubted you-“ Theo sobbed, holding his breath, fear coursing through his veins. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Slowly, carefully, he drew his knife from his pocket, driving it into Lockwood’s chest. The taller boy’s eyes widened, stumbling back to stare at the blade left in his body. Blood leaked down his shirt, dark crimson filling Theo’s gaze as he watched with teary eyes.

“Theo-” Lockwood whispered.

“You’re not my brother. I’m sorry…I’m sorry Lock.”

The boy collapsed to the ground, Theo kneeling beside him, staring at the blood as he sobbed. Watching his brother, even if it wasn’t truly him, die over again was more than he could handle. He pulled the knife from the lifeless body, wiping the blood off the blade as he screamed in agony. All his hopes had been crushed once more and it was all Irazah’s fault.

“Theo!”

The boy looked up to see Fen rushing towards him. He stared down at the scene in front of him, frowning. Fen moved closer, almost cautious. “What did you do, Theo?” He whispered.

The boy sniffled slightly, wiping the tears on his sleeve before crying anew. “He- He wasn’t Lockwood. It wasn’t, no, he’s-”

Fen moved close, helping him away from the body as he quieted the angel. Once things were a bit more silent, Fen spoke up. “You killed him, Theo.”

“No- Irazah… he- he killed him- I… I-“

“No Theo. You killed him. You cannot blame anyone else this time.” The dragon touched the knife in the boy’s hand, further driving his point home in the young angel’s mind. He had killed his own brother. He was a monster.

Theo wailed quietly, and it took a great amount of strength for Fen not to grimace at the pitiful sight. He reached his arms around the smaller one, sighing softly.

“You murdered your own brother, Theo. How will you ever reach heaven now?” His voice was cold and calculated, no emotion left in it anymore.

Theo felt his stomach knot in fear, the slender hands of the dragon gripping the base of his wings.

“Don’t worry Theo,” Fen continued. “You no longer have to think about going back to heaven.”

With a strong grip, claws digging into his skin, Theo screamed as Fen began to rip his wings from his body. On the verge of passing out, Theo screamed all the harder. He screamed until he could feel blood run down his throat, his vocal chords torn and ruined. The sound faltered, silencing to a mere whimper. It was the only sound he could make by now.

Fen finally tore them off, tossing the bloodied limbs to the ground behind them. The boy was weak and limp in his arms, staring up at him with wide eyes and a fearful expression.

Fen smiled softly down at the other, ruffling his hair the same way he had done the first time they had met and Fen had healed him.

“Hush now, Theo. You will be with your brother soon.”

Theo couldn’t make any sound, but his trembling hands found Fen’s clothes, shaking his head and gripping onto him. No, this wasn’t how it should have been. This was all wrong. He closed his eyes, letting out a breath before catching a whiff of ashes and death.

Then darkness as he succumbed to his fate.

**.** **.** **.**

Theo screamed himself awake, sitting up as he stared around the area. Fen was rushing over to him, a worried expression on his face.

“Theo, hey, are you okay? Breathe, come on, kid.”

The other crouched next to him, and at first, the boy shrunk away, vivid images in his mind of Fen’s claws digging out his wings from under his shoulder blades, ripping them free.

That was, until he saw that his wings were still fully attached.

Tears streamed down his face, realizing it was all just a dream. Fen quickly hugged him, helping comfort the angel. His nightmares had progressively gotten worse the closer they got, Fen realized. Part of him was unsure the boy could handle such stress.

“I’m right here, Theo.” He assured softly. “You’re safe.”

Theo nodded meekly, gradually relaxing. These nightmares, he had begun to realize, were for the better. The more prepared he was, the less Irazah could use against him. By the time he reached the mountains, he would be ready for his revenge; for Lockwood, for Fen, and for all the nightmares that he had caused.


End file.
